


Одиннадцать друзей Гисборна

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Casino, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Booby and the Beast, M/M, пейринг Вейзи и Гая односторонний, пейринг Мэриан и Фридриха упоминается
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Гай работает в казино Джона Плантагенета под началом у Вейзи. Следя за порядком в игровых залах, он замечает странного молодого человека в толстовке с капюшоном. "Гуд" подозрительно часто и много выигрывает.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley, Guy of Gisborne/Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham (one-sided), Marian of Knighton/Count Friedrich (background)
Kudos: 3





	Одиннадцать друзей Гисборна

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к фику - клип ["Hood's 11"](https://youtu.be/5aT9WVsM0yc)

— Карту.  
— Все на красное.  
— Еще карту.  
— На этот раз я точно выиграю!  
Гай Гисборн прохаживался по залу, равнодушно глядя по сторонам. Казалось, он умирал от скуки и с нетерпением ждал окончания смены, на самом же деле следил за порядком, как и положено начальнику охраны казино. Люди здесь проигрывали состояния, и некоторых это толкало на безумства. Неделю назад один такой игрок сначала обвинил казино в надувательстве, затем потребовал вернуть деньги, а когда и это не принесло результата, вытащил из кармана револьвер и стал палить по столам. Гай в это время был наверху, проверял систему видеонаблюдения. Когда он спустился в зал, его люди уже обезвредили нападающего, но ущерб был нанесен: полиция наводнила казино и распугала посетителей на несколько дней. Выяснилось, что при большом скоплении народу дежурный на входе пропускал некоторых постоянных клиентов мимо металлодетектора. Всю ответственность за случившееся Вейзи возложил на Гая, хотя именно он нанял на работу этого тупоголового Джексона. Иногда Гаю хотелось, чтобы владелец казино назначил управляющим кого-нибудь другого.  
— Мистер Гисборн, — раздалось в наушнике, — за первым столиком молодой человек играет в покер. Никаких признаков мошенничества, но выглядит странно.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Том?  
— На нем толстовка.  
— Не все приходят к нам в костюмах.  
— Но, сэр, у него на голову накинут капюшон. Я подумал, что вы захотите его проверить.  
— Спасибо, Том.  
Гай направился в другой конец зала, высматривая объект. Тот все так же сидел за первым столом, а на голове действительно был капюшон. Крупье часто на него поглядывал — видимо, именно он подал сигнал тревоги в комнату охраны. Лицо игрока Гай разглядеть не мог — тот наклонился вперед и не отрывал взгляда от лежащих на столе карт. "Если бы этот тип был опасен, — подумал Гай, — он бы не стал привлекать к себе внимание столь эксцентричным видом. Хотя вдруг он сумасшедший?" Торчащие из-под капюшона пряди волос выглядели неопрятно. "Еще один хиппи, считающий, что мыть голову — против природы, — Гай подавил желание отойти подальше. — Как только другие игроки терпят его рядом?" Впрочем, не все были такими наблюдательными, как начальник охраны, да и вряд ли от незнакомца плохо пахло, иначе с ним бы не сели за один стол. Гай еле заметно вздрогнул: если хиппи принимает душ, но при этом не моет волосы... Да, не зря Том решил предупредить о подозрительном игроке.  
Приблизившись, Гай остановился чуть позади крупье, чтобы не нервировать игроков. Судя по стопке жетонов, незнакомцу в капюшоне везло. Он почти не смотрел по сторонам, сосредоточившись на картах, но Гаю показалось, что его появление не осталось незамеченным. Как только партия закончилась, хиппи встал из-за стола, бросив с улыбкой, что с фортуной лучше не шутить.  
Гай выждал немного и последовал за Гудом, как он стал его про себя называть, к кассам. По пути он отметил худосочное телосложение, делавшее Гуда похожим на подростка, но внешний вид мог быть обманчив. Каких только мошенников ни повидал Гай: и тех, кто изображал амбалов, чтобы одним своим видом напугать охранников, и, наоборот, невинных молодых людей, пытавшихся слиться с толпой. Гуд явно принадлежал ко второй группе.  
Тем временем тот сдал фишки и получил деньги. Гай приблизился к стойке и расслабленно оперся на нее локтем. Гуд, казалось, не обращал на него внимания, складывая хрустящие банкноты в бумажник. Их оказалось не так уж много. Гай удивился, ведь фишек у незнакомца было на куда большую сумму. Он потянулся вперед, посмотреть, но в ту же секунду тот захлопнул бумажник.  
— Чем обязан столь пристальному вниманию? — спросил Гуд, пряча бумажник в карман.  
— Я... разминаю ноги, — Гай на мгновение растерялся.  
— А то, что вы уже добрых четверть часа разминаете их рядом со мной, простое совпадение? — усмехнулся незнакомец и, наконец, поднял голову, взглянув Гаю в глаза. — Чем я заинтересовал представителя казино?  
Гай поразился, с каким лукавством и доброжелательностью смотрел на него Гуд, будто они были старыми друзьями. Может, он ошибся, и Гуд честно выиграл деньги? Но как он понял?..  
— Я лишь обходил помещение, — пояснил Гай.  
— Выполняли свои непосредственные обязанности, мистер?.. Э-э-э... — Гуд тщетно искал бэйдж с именем на костюме Гая, но, разумеется, не нашел.  
— Как вы узнали, что я имею отношение к безопасности казино? — поинтересовался Гай.  
Начальнику охраны положено было не выделяться, поэтому даже его наушник был спрятан в ухе, а микрофон скрывался за отворотом пиджака.  
— С удовольствием объясню, — усмехнулся Гуд. — Вы не делаете ставки, значит, вы не игрок. Вы уверенно передвигаетесь по залам, значит, хорошо с ними знакомы. Я видел, как вы заходили в служебное помещение, значит, вы здесь работаете. И наконец, вы наблюдаете за игроками, но делаете это незаметно, что соответствует поведению профессионального охранника. Однако у вас нет бэйджа, как, например, у охранника при входе, и это меня смутило. Но тут я вспомнил, что в некоторых казино владельцы предпочитают не афишировать слежку за игроками, и решил, что мне повезло столкнуться с кем-то из руководства.  
— С главой службы безопасности, — уточнил Гай, пораженный проницательностью Гуда.  
— Я польщен, но все еще не понимаю, почему вы за мной следите.  
— Я за вами не слежу, я просто...  
— ...Обходите помещение, да-да, — кивнул Гуд. — Если у вас ко мне были какие-то вопросы, почему вы не остановили обмен фишек?  
— Разве вам есть, что скрывать, мистер?..  
— Разумеется, нет, я просто думаю вслух. Люблю это дело, знаете ли.  
Гуд явно над ним насмехался. При ближайшем рассмотрении Гай заметил, что тонкая толстовка не скрывала хорошо развитой мускулатуры. Если Гуд пытался казаться простаком, неспособным дать отпор, у него это плохо получалось.  
— Странные мысли для обычного любителя азартных игр, — заметил Гай. — Да и ваши знания об охранных системах казино впечатляют.  
— Спасибо, еще ни один представитель безопасности мне такого не говорил.  
— Так все-таки, как вас зовут?  
— А вас?  
— Почему вы скрываете лицо под капюшоном?  
— О, я могу его снять, если он вам так не нравится. — Гуд скинул капюшон, открывая коротко стриженные светлые волосы. Ничего необычного вроде наушника с микрофоном Гай не увидел.  
Он немного успокоился и решил уже, что зря прицепился к этому человеку.  
— Не нужно было, — качнул он головой. — Я только спросил...  
— Вы любите задавать вопросы, не так ли? — игриво поинтересовался тот.  
— А вы не любите на них отвечать, — парировал Гай, вновь сбитый с толку необычной доброжелательностью собеседника.  
— Вы просто выбрали не то время и не то место. Но я буду рад угостить вас выпивкой, если ваша этика позволяет пить с клиентами.  
— Нет, я не должен пить на работе, — резче, чем планировал, ответил Гай. У этого человека в капюшоне оказался талант выводить его из себя.  
— А кто говорит о работе? Предлагаю встретиться в нерабочие часы, если у вас нет других планов, конечно же.  
Гай не знал, как вежливо дать понять, что не любит приставаний подозрительных мужчин вообще, и возможных шулеров в частности. За все время службы в казино клиенты еще ни разу так откровенно к нему не клеились. Вейзи не был исключением — он просто не был клиентом.  
— Вижу, у вас уже есть планы, — правильно распознал его молчание Гуд. — Что ж, жаль, мы бы могли стать друзьями.  
Не дав Гаю возможности ответить, незнакомец, чье имя так и осталось тайной, направился к выходу из казино. Гай повернулся к девушке за кассой и с неудовольствием отметил, с каким любопытством она на него смотрела. Видимо, все слышала, и скоро передаст подружкам, сплетница такая.  
— Скажи-ка, Лика, — настоящее имя девушки было Анжелика, но она предпочитала короткий вариант. — Почему у этого человека выигранных денег оказалось меньше, чем должно было быть?  
— О, сэр, он занимается благотворительностью и оставил часть суммы на нужды бедняков.  
— Бедняков? — недоуменно повторил Гай.  
— Вы же знаете, наш босс жертвует часть прибыли разным организациям. Этот мужчина попросил передать и его выигрыш на благотворительность.  
— Неужели?  
— Ужасно благородно, вам так не кажется? — и Лика устремила мечтательный взгляд на что-то над его головой.  
— Странно, что он решил сделать это через Вейзи, — проворчал Гай, недовольный, что подозрительный тип оказался всего лишь филантропом.  
Возможно, не стоило отказываться от выпивки.

***

— Сэр, тот человек в толстовке сидит за тем же покерным столом и на том же самом месте, — сообщил Том на следующий день.  
— Думаешь, он не случайно его облюбовал? — задумчиво произнес Гай, поправляя микрофон, и направился к указанному столу.  
— Трудно сказать, он сидит за ним только два дня подряд, а раньше я его не видел.  
— Что ж, следи за ним, но ничего не предпринимай без моей отмашки.  
— Да, сэр.  
Гай стал у стены и с интересом взглянул на Гуда. Тот сидел, наклонив голову, и смотрел в карты. Гай не мог понять, почему он не наблюдает за противниками, ведь часто по их лицам можно вычислить расклад. Гуд, казалось, даже не дышал, не то что не двигался. Стопка фишек перед ним росла, и, на взгляд Гая, он играл честно.  
Неожиданно Гуд резко поднял голову, взглянул ему в глаза и приветливо улыбнулся. Гай вздрогнул и отвел взгляд, а через несколько секунд развернулся и покинул наблюдательный пункт. Если бы он остался чуть дольше, то мог бы податься искушению и начать разговор.  
— Гисборн, — раздался в ухе раздраженный голос Вейзи. Гай поморщился и уменьшил громкость. — Что ты крутишься у одного стола? Проверь остальные, за что я тебе плачу?  
Гай считал, что зарплата, которую он получает, маловата для таких стрессов. Но он был многим обязан Вейзи. Тот дал ему работу, когда остальные отказались принять мальчишку с улицы без связей и опыта. Впрочем, скоро Гай узнал, какого рода опыт котировался у Вейзи: он то и дело хватал его за ягодицы, гладил лицо, но дальше этого не шел, ожидая, когда Гай сам бросится в его объятья. Гай же, как мог, избегал этих ухаживаний, переключая внимание Вейзи на других молодых людей. Однажды он соврал, что натурал. Вейзи поумерил пыл, но время от времени пытался к нему подкатить. Гай же теперь не мог встречаться ни с кем, кто имел отношение к казино, даже с клиентами. Особенно с клиентами. Ведь все происходящее в зале записывалось на камеры наблюдения. Именно из-за этого он отверг Гуда, хотя тот ему понравился. Возможно, пришло время искать другую работу. Разве он не отплатил Вейзи сполна преданной службой?..

***

Странное дело, но Гуд даже не пытался возобновить знакомство, только кивал приветливо и вновь утыкался в карты. А Гай-то уже решил, что если Гуд еще раз предложит встретиться, он согласится. Промаявшись несколько дней, Гай взял инициативу в свои руки. Улучив минуту, когда Гуд направился в туалет, он зашел следом.  
— Привет, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к зеркалу, и включил воду.  
Гуд застегнул ширинку и обернулся. На лице появилась лукавая улыбка:  
— Проверяете, не прячутся ли здесь злоумышленники?  
— По-вашему, мы не ходим сюда по нужде?  
— Помыть руки, что ли? — еще шире улыбнулся Гуд.  
— А что такого?  
— Да нет, ничего, но я рад, что мы вновь случайно встретились, — Гуд сделал ударение на слове "случайно", и Гай понял, что его уловка не удалась.  
— Просто я мою руки до и после, — попытался он сохранить лицо.  
— Похвально, — кивнул Гуд. — Можете переходить к "между", меня вы не стесните.  
— Зато меня стесните вы, — на автомате ответил Гай, бросив взгляд на ширинку Гуда в зеркале.  
— Чего смущаться двум мужчинам?  
— Таким, как мы — можно.  
— Так вы признаете, что?..  
— Кажется, я никогда этого не отрицал.  
— Мы вообще об одном и том же говорим? — засомневался Гуд, меряя его взглядом.  
— О предпочтениях, — подсказал Гай.  
— Вообще или о конкретных?  
— Говорите яснее, не люблю недомолвки.  
— Это вы хотели со мной поговорить, — улыбнулся Гуд.  
— У вас огромное самомнение.  
— А у вас — привычка все отрицать.  
Гаю надоела эта словесная игра, и он вышел в зал. Немного остыв, он понял, что опять упустил свой шанс, позволив упрямству затмить другие чувства.  
— Гисборн, сколько можно срать? — завопило в ухе.  
— Вы что, следите за мной? — возмутился Гай.  
— Много чести, — фыркнул Вейзи.  
— Уже и в туалет сходить нельзя! Может, вы установили в писсуарах скрытые камеры и дрочите на чужие члены?  
— Ну, ты извращенец, — Вейзи даже подавился.  
— Учусь у вас, — пропел Гай и завершил связь.  
Сзади раздался удивленный смешок, и из-за его спины вынырнул Гуд. Показав ему большой палец, он затерялся среди игроков. Почему-то Гаю польстило его одобрение.

***

Вейзи не простил ему невинной шутки, и Гай вскоре на собственной шкуре понял, что управляющего лучше не злить. Приближалось время закрытия казино, и Гай, набравшись смелости, подошел к Гуду, когда тот вставал из-за покерного стола.  
— Я так и не узнал вашего имени, — начал он.  
— А я — вашего.  
— Туше. Так, может... — Гай запнулся, но потом все же продолжил: — Рабочий день подходит к концу, и сегодня я свободен.  
— Какая неожиданность, — подколол Гуд. — Решили снизойти до поклонника?  
Гай побледнел и до боли сжал кулаки. Ему и так было непросто выбросить пальмовую ветвь, а в ответ он получил издевку. Гуд, видимо, догадался, что переборщил, и усмешка тут же сползла с его лица.  
— Эй, извини. На самом деле, я с радостью схожу с тобой выпить, просто уже не ожидал, что ты согласишься. Меня зовут Робин, кстати.  
Гай кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы представиться в ответ, как в наушнике зазвучал голос управляющего:  
— Зайди ко мне, Гисборн, у меня есть для тебя поручение.  
— Но уже поздно... — начал было Гай.  
— Ничего, много времени это не займет, — голос Вейзи был необычно ласковым, и одно это должно было насторожить. Но Гай мыслями был уже в баре, поэтому хотел скорее покончить с делами.  
— Сейчас поднимусь. — Посмотрев на Робина, он виновато пожал плечами: — Подождешь пятнадцать минут? Шефу что-то нужно.  
— Я все равно собирался обменять фишки на деньги, — кивнул тот.  
Гай поднялся на второй этаж и, постучав в дверь кабинета Вейзи, вошел.  
— Здравствуй, Гай, как поживаешь?  
— Хорошо, — настороженно ответил Гай, следя за приближающимся к нему шефом.  
— А кто твой новый друг?  
— Какой друг?  
— Тот, с которым ты так часто общаешься в последнее время. Заморыш в одежде из секонд-хэнда.  
— Не понимаю, о ком вы, — Гаю не впервой было разыгрывать дурачка, но на этот раз не прокатило.  
— Значит, говоришь, натурал? — Вейзи потрепал его по волосам. — А что же ты не отшатываешься, когда он тебя лапает?  
— Так вы за мной следили?  
— Я всегда в курсе жизни моих служащих, — взгляд Вейзи похолодел, и он резко дернул Гая за волосы. У того на глазах выступили слезы. — Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю, когда мне врут, а, Гиззи? Почему ты мне врал? Считаешь, что слишком хорош для меня, да?  
— Отпустите, — зашипел Гай и вывернулся из хватки Вейзи. В руках у того осталось несколько черных волосков. — И не смейте ко мне прикасаться, или я расскажу мистеру Плантагенету, как вы используете служебное положение в личных целях.  
— Ах, вот как ты заговорил! А не боишься, что я тебя уволю?  
— Вы всего лишь управляющий, а владелец казино — Джон Плантагенет. Он не уволит меня без веской причины.  
— Ты прав, мой мальчик, — Вейзи вновь стал ласковым и даже добродушно потрепал Гая по щеке. — Он не уволит тебя без веской причины. Ну ладно, поиграли и хватит. Иди домой, Гиззи, иди.  
Не до конца веря, что буря так быстро миновала, Гай поспешно вышел из кабинета и... чуть не налетел на Робина. Тот с мрачным видом стоял под дверью, и один бог знает, что он слышал.  
— Веселая у тебя работа, — прокомментировал он.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — прищурился Гай.  
— Решил вот подняться, — пожал плечами Робин. — Знал бы, что наткнусь на любовную сцену, остался бы ждать внизу.  
— Не называй это любовью, — раздраженно откликнулся Гай. — Вейзи ревнует ко всему, что считает своим.  
— Страшный человек, — согласился Робин. — После всего увиденного мне просто необходимо выпить.  
— Лучшее предложение за сегодня, — вздохнул Гай, выходя на улицу. — Веди. Я собираюсь надраться до потери сознания.  
— Не могу сказать, что одобряю твой план, но в данных обстоятельствах...  
— Вот именно.  
И оба, не сговариваясь, направились в ближайший бар.

Вначале разговор не клеился, но после двух-трех порций виски даже обсуждение погоды сделалось интересным. Когда Гая повело, он произнес заплетающимся языком:  
— З-запиши на вс-с-сякий случай мой адрес, пра... права в бумажнике.  
— Сам запиши, — громко рассмеялся Робин.  
— Зараза, — заявил Гай и потянулся к стакану.  
Остаток вечера пролетел незаметно, а последние часы вообще выпали из памяти. Гай помнил только, что положил голову Робину на плечо и вырубился. Кажется, перед этим они целовались, но это могло быть просто сном или плодом затуманенного сознания.

Проснулся Гай у себя в квартире, голова разрывалась на тысячу осколков, а во рту словно Вейзи насрал. Разлепив веки, он увидел на журнальном столе у кровати расплывающийся стакан, рядом с ним лежала записка. Подождав еще несколько минут, Гай смог ее прочитать: "Выпей — поможет от похмелья. Робин. P.S. После пятого стакана ты сказал, что тебя зовут Гай. Надеюсь, это не шутка". Гаю вдруг захотелось увидеть вчерашнего собутыльника и подтвердить, что это действительно его имя. Однако ни в этот день, ни на следующий Робин в казино не пришел. Вейзи вел себя как обычно, будто никакой ссоры между ними не было. В целом жизнь Гая вернулась в привычную колею, но теперь в ней не хватало одного человека.

***

Прошло две недели, прежде чем Робин вновь оказался за любимым покерным столом. Гай часто прохаживался неподалеку, но, казалось, Робин его не замечал. Пока он пытался привлечь его внимание, за рулеткой возникла проблема. Один из охранников сообщил по связи, что какой-то богатей выигрывает крупные суммы и не собирается останавливаться. Даже девушки, нанятые Вейзи для развлечения клиентов, не могли отвлечь внимание игрока от длинного, обитого зеленым сукном, стола. Обычно в таких ситуациях к клиенту подходил Гай и вежливо просил перейти за другой стол, так как этот пришел в негодность и его нужно срочно заменить. Обычно все соглашались, и люди Гая уносили стол в служебное помещение, где тщательно проверяли его на наличие посторонних приспособлений. Но в этот раз игрок попался упрямый и не хотел уходить, пока "богиня удачи не повернулась спиной". Пришлось вызвать подкрепление, и клиента наконец удалось уговорить покинуть стол, но только при условии, что его отведут к управляющему. Гай сам сопроводил его в кабинет Вейзи, велев остальным заняться столом.  
— Чем могу быть полезен? — ласково улыбнулся Вейзи, демонстрируя золотую коронку.  
— Что за порядки в вашем казино? — навис над столом мужчина. — Меня насильно увели от рулетки, как раз когда мне начало везти. Вы всегда так поступаете, когда казино проигрывает? Это возмутительно и подлежит разбирательству в верхах! Я буду жаловаться владельцу казино, если потребуется.  
— Уверен, здесь какая-то ошибка.  
— Я граф и не потерплю подобного обращения! — продолжал разоряться возмущенный клиент. — Если вам не нужны мои деньги, я пойду в другое казино.  
— Как раз вы деньги не проигрываете, — пробормотал Гай так тихо, что никто его не услышал, кроме Тома в другом конце здания.  
Он фыркнул, явно соглашаясь со словами начальника. Гай держал частоту открытой, чтобы сразу узнать, когда закончат проверку стола. Вейзи тянул время по этой же причине. Теперь он пытался выяснить имя обиженного клиента, и тот в итоге сообщил, что он граф Фридрих, владелец обширных земель на юге Англии. Вейзи так посмотрел на Гая, что тот понял — он снова будет крайним. Фридрих был известным в узких кругах азартным игроком, обладателем большого состояния, которое с радостью спускал за рулеткой. Впрочем, раз состояние у него не уменьшалось, он явно чаще выигрывал, чем проигрывал.  
Гай понимал дилемму Вейзи. Если наружу просочится информация, что казино избавляется от выигрывающих клиентов, к ним никто не будет приходить, если же от Фридриха не избавиться, казино понесет убытки. На месте Вейзи Гай бы попытался как можно незаметнее выжить трудного клиента, но тот слишком боялся огласки. Возможно, именно поэтому Джон Плантагенет выбрал в качестве управляющего осторожного и жадного человека.  
— Мы обязательно рассмотрим вашу жалобу и накажем виновных, — медоточиво продолжал Вейзи. — А пока не изволите ли отведать "Джека Дениэлса"?  
— Не откажусь, — сменил гнев на милость Фридрих.  
— Сэр, — раздался в наушнике Гая взволнованный голос Тома. — В зале неразбериха, тот игрок в толстовке, о котором я говорил вам несколько недель назад, держит на мушке одного из охранников.  
— Сейчас буду, — проигнорировав недоуменные взгляды Вейзи и Фридриха, Гай поспешил к лестнице. — Что именно случилось, Том? Как у него оказался пистолет?  
— Не пистолет, сэр, а арбалет.  
— Мы что, в чертовом средневековье? — разъярился Гай. — Кто сейчас пользуется арбалетами?  
— Не знаю, сэр, но этот тип пользуется. Наверное, легче пронести сквозь металлодетектор.  
Гай вошел в игровой зал и тут же оценил ситуацию. На другом конце, около выхода в холл, стоял Робин с направленным на одного из охранников арбалетом. Часть игроков сбежала в соседний зал, остальные с любопытством наблюдали за происходящим с безопасного расстояния. Гай до последнего надеялся, что Том имел в виду какого-то другого человека в толстовке, но реальность оказалась жестока — это был Робин собственной персоной.  
— Почему он вытащил арбалет? — спросил Гай, взяв себя в руки. — Кто его спугнул? Он бы не стал рисковать.  
— Сигнал подал крупье, но его подозрения вызвал другой игрок за столом, часто глядящийся в зеркало.  
— Значит, Робин зря спохватился, — пробормотал Гай.  
— Кто, сэр?  
— Не важно. Что произошло потом?  
— Тип в толстовке вскочил из-за стола и направился в уборную, а вернулся уже с арбалетом и взял Джимми на прицел. Мне сообщить мистеру Вейзи, сэр?  
— Не надо, у него важный клиент, который и так недоволен обслуживанием. Сам разберусь.  
Отключив наушник, Гай медленно, не делая резких движений, направился к Робину.  
— Опусти эту штуковину, парень, — произнес он, оказавшись на расстоянии выстрела. — Тебе ничто не угрожает.  
— Привет, Гай, — Робин покосился на него и улыбнулся. — Извини, что пришлось встретиться при таких обстоятельствах.  
— Не время для шуток, — Гай нахмурился.  
— Тогда к делу, — голос Робина сделался серьезным. — Мне нужно отсюда выйти.  
— Так выходи, никто тебя не задерживает.  
— Тот идиот у дверей пытался.  
Гай поймал взглядом съежившуюся фигуру в углу комнаты. Разумеется, снова Джексон!  
— Он тебе больше не помешает, — пообещал Гай как можно мягче.  
— Конечно, не помешает, ведь я держу его коллегу на прицеле. Ты человек слова, не так ли, Гай? — лицо Робина исказила кривая усмешка. — Если пообещаешь, что я свободно выйду отсюда, и никто меня не задержит...  
— Обещаю, — твердо произнес Гай.  
— Гисбо-о-орн! — раздалось с лестницы. — Стреляй же в него, недоумок!  
Рука Гая дрогнула, и этого оказалось достаточно. Оттолкнув от себя охранника, Робин сделал три длинных прыжка и, обхватив Гая за шею, сделал несколько шагов к выходу.  
— Я хотел по-хорошему, — прошептал он ему в ухо.  
— Я тоже, — заскрипел зубами Гай, мысленно проклиная Вейзи и его радикальные способы решения проблем.  
— Теперь ты мой заложник... Гай Гисборн.  
— Не ожидал от тебя, Робин, — Гай тщетно пытался справиться с яростью. — Думал, мы друзья.  
— Друзья не пытаются застрелить друзей, — выдохнул Робин Гаю в шею, вызвав у того дрожь в ногах. — Для тебя я Локсли.  
— Я не... Послушай, отпусти меня, и я обещаю, что не буду тебя преследовать.  
— Ты, может, и нет, но Вейзи...  
— Вейзи слишком труслив, чтобы лично на кого-то напасть, — продолжал уговаривать его Гай. — Отпусти меня и уходи из казино.  
— Мне это не нравится.  
— А мне не нравится, что ты оказался обычным преступником, — процедил Гай.  
Локсли сильнее сдавил Гаю горло, заставляя замолчать.  
— Кажется, я никогда не утверждал обратного, — усмехнулся Робин.  
— Какое это теперь имеет значение? — прохрипел Гай. Робин ослабил хватку. — Ты мог бы и дальше мошенничать в карты, зачем нужно было так глупо себя выдавать?  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — разочарованно вздохнул Робин.  
— Так объясни мне.  
— Боюсь, на это нет времени.  
Гай заметил, как по периметру выстраиваются охранники. Вейзи наверняка отдал им приказ схватить преступника, невзирая на то, что Гай у него в заложниках.  
— Позволь мне включить наушник, — попросил он.  
— Зачем?  
— Я должен проследить за тем, чтобы в тебя не стреляли.  
— Какая забота! Надеешься пропустить со мной стаканчик-другой в баре?  
— Если они откроют стрельбу, нам обоим конец, — серьезно ответил Гай.  
— Вейзи не такой псих, чтобы подставить своего человека под пули, — возразил Робин.  
— Ты плохо его знаешь.  
— Ладно, включай свою гарнитуру, но предупреждаю — без шуточек. Я все слышу.  
Гай включил наушник и микрофон, и в ухо тут же ворвалась какофония звуков.  
— Том, — позвал он.  
Через некоторое время сквозь шум прорвался голос Тома:  
— Я не смог ничего поделать, сэр, мистер Вейзи приказал стрелять, как только выдастся возможность.  
— В кого стрелять?  
— В террориста, конечно же.  
— Какого еще террориста? — прорычал Гай, чувствуя, как ему в спину утыкается плечо арбалета.  
— Как какого, сэр? — недоуменно воскликнул Том. — Мистер Вейзи сказал, что у него на теле бомба, и он грозится разнести все на кусочки.  
— Неужели? И откуда же Вейзи это знает?  
— Не знаю, сэр, но зачем тогда этот террорист держит вас в заложниках?  
— Потому что он хочет уйти отсюда живым! Сейчас же прикажи всем опустить оружие, скажи, что это приказ Вейзи.  
— Но, сэр...  
— Делай, как я говорю, и никто не пострадает.  
Отключившись, Гай только сейчас заметил, как вспотели его ладони.  
— Впечатляюще, — одобрил Локсли. — Не хочешь присоединиться к моей банде?  
— Я не имею дел с мошенниками, — огрызнулся Гай.  
— Только с убийцами вроде Вейзи? — рассмеялся Робин.  
Гай не хотел сейчас думать, в какую яму угодил по воле Вейзи. Старик совсем спятил, если на полном серьезе собирался открыть в казино пальбу. Как он потом отчитается перед Плантагенетом и полицией? Гай с облегчением заметил, что охранники опустили оружие и неуверенно заозирались, будто ожидая новых указаний.  
— Теперь выметайся, пока они не поняли, что Вейзи не отдавал приказа не стрелять.  
— Признай, ты это делаешь потому, что я тебе нравлюсь? — прошептал ему в ухо Локсли и ущипнул за зад.  
— В данный момент я хочу тебя убить, — ответил Гай с чувством.  
— Бывает, — усмехнулся Локсли. — Проводи меня до выхода, Гай, если тебе не сложно.  
— Гисборн, — поправил Гай.  
— Ты же говорил, что мы друзья, — притворно вздохнул Локсли, отступая к дверям.  
"А ты сказал, что нет", — хотел сказать Гай, но промолчал, не доверяя своей выдержке. Они свободно вышли на улицу, и Робин его отпустил:  
— Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся, Гай Гисборн.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — отрезал Гай.  
С Робином все могло бы получиться, не окажись он карточным шулером. "Вечно мне не везет", — тоскливо подумал Гай, провожая взглядом худощавую фигуру в толстовке.

Как и предвидел Гай, Вейзи спустил на него всех собак. Несмотря на то, что именно Джексон пропустил Робина с разобранным арбалетом, виноватым оказался глава службы безопасности.  
— Но, сэр, металлодетектор сработал на металлических деталях арбалета, а Джексон даже не обыскал владельца, — попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу Гай.  
— Он нашел эти чертовы детали, Гисборн, но детали еще ни о чем не говорят.  
— Мне бы сказали, а у Джексона просто мозгов нет. Я давно говорил, что его пора уволить.  
— Ты многое говорил, Гисборн, и еще больше делал. Трах был хорош? Локсли того стоил? Для твоего же блага надеюсь, что ты не был его сообщником, — по тону Вейзи Гай понял, что надеется тот как раз на обратное. — Я обдумаю случившееся и сообщу о своем решении, а пока ты смещен с должности начальника охраны.  
— Что? — опешил Гай, не веря своим ушам.  
— Будешь стоять на входе вместо Джексона — посмотрим, как хорошо ты будешь выполнять его работу, — оскалился Вейзи, не скрывая радости.  
— А Джексон?  
— Побудет на твоем месте.  
— Но, сэр, Джексон не способен...  
— Молчать! Здесь решаю я. Свободен, Гисборн. И моли бога, чтобы внутреннее расследование не показало твою причастность к этому делу. Если захочешь попросить у меня помощи, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Кипя от ярости, Гай вышел из кабинета Вейзи. Такой "благодарности" он не ожидал. Вместо того чтобы выразить признательность за бескровное решение конфликта, Вейзи его унизил. Такого Гай стерпеть не мог. Вот почему Вейзи тогда пошел на попятный — он затаил злобу и ждал возможности отомстить. Жизнь в этом казино грозила превратиться в ад. Осталось только определиться, уйти прямо сейчас или сначала найти другую работу? Немного успокоившись, Гай остановился на втором варианте.

***

Потекли дни, один скучнее другого. Проверять посетителей на входе было куда менее интересно, чем обеспечивать безопасность казино и следить за игроками в зале. Джексон при каждом удобном случае напоминал, что он теперь главный. Если бы он мог, то посылал бы Гая на склад, словно мальчика на побегушках, но приказ Вейзи был строг — Гай должен был стоять на входе. Не раз и не два он вспоминал роковое знакомство с Робином. Чем бы все обернулось, окажись "террорист" чужаком? Помог бы он ему скрыться? Робин произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление — этого Гай отрицать не мог. В воображении возникла сильная рука, удерживающая его за горло. Гай не мог двинуться с места, а внизу живота разливалось возбуждение. Шепот и теплое дыхание Робина ничуть не успокаивали. Гай никогда не был любителем связывания и прочих агрессивных штучек, но все чаще ловил себя на мысли, каков был бы секс с Робином Локсли?

С поиском работы дела обстояли плохо. Везде спрашивали, почему он собирается уходить с нынешнего места, если хорошо выполняет свои обязанности. Когда Гай объяснял, что начальник его домогается, на него смотрели с недоверием, когда он об этом умалчивал, у него просили рекомендации. Обычно на этом собеседование заканчивалось, потому что Гай был уверен — положительных рекомендаций от Вейзи не дождешься. В некоторых казино его соглашались принять рядовым охранником, но Гая это не устраивало. Когда он уже готов был рассмотреть вакансии в частных детективных агентствах, его жизнь вновь совершила крутой поворот.

Однажды утром, выйдя из очередного казино, он двинулся было к пешеходному переходу, как вдруг у тротуара остановился черный минивэн. Дверь отъехала назад, и Гай вытаращил глаза при виде Робина Локсли в знакомой до боли толстовке.  
— Залезай, — скомандовал тот, но протянул руку.  
Гай ухватился за предложенную ладонь, запрыгнул внутрь быстрее, чем успел сообразить, что делает, и чуть не упал на Робина. Кроме него в салоне было двое: бугай с длинными черными волосами и парень миловидной наружности. За рулем сидел какой-то ворчун, не преминувший обстебать неуклюжесть Гая.  
— Ладно тебе, Мач, со всеми бывает, — успокоил Робин шофера. — Трогай.  
Это слишком уж напоминало похищение, вот только Гай сел в машину добровольно. А все потому, что ему было одиноко ночами. Усевшись рядом с Робином, он с некоторой опаской стал разглядывать пассажиров. Здоровяк первым нарушил молчание:  
— Что-то слишком легко он согласился, а, Робин?  
— Не будь параноиком, Джон, — отозвался тот.  
— Ты с ним осторожнее, — не унимался здоровяк. — Не удивлюсь, если он что-то задумал.  
Робин повернулся к Гаю:  
— Что скажешь? Ты что-то задумал? — на губах его появилась знакомая лукавая улыбка.  
— Зачем ты меня сюда затащил? — вопросом на вопрос ответил тот.  
— Затащил?  
— Пригласил, — пожал плечами Гай.  
— Слышал, тебе несладко пришлось после того случая, — в голосе Робина звучало искреннее сочувствие. — Вейзи понизил тебя в должности, хотя ты заслуживал премию.  
— От кого же ты это слышал?  
— Знаешь, как говорят: слухами земля полнится.  
— Так что тебе от меня нужно? — близость Робина действовала Гаю на нервы: он не мог определить, чего хочется больше, ударить его или поцеловать.  
— И этого грубияна ты хочешь взять в нашу команду? — возмущенно осведомился Мач.  
— Мач, не отвлекайся от дороги, пожалуйста. Гай, нам нужна твоя помощь.  
— Неужели? И почему я должен вам помогать?  
— Потому что ты хочешь отомстить Вейзи и потому, что он обкрадывает бедняков.  
— Ложь.  
— Первое или второе? — приподнял брови Робин.  
— Вейзи занимается благотворительностью — это означает, что он отдает деньги беднякам, а не забирает их у них.  
— Не будь таким наивным, бедняки не получают этих денег.  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— В тот день, когда ты за мной следил, я забрал выигрыш в кассе, — принялся объяснять Робин. — Часть оставил на благотворительность...  
— Это я знаю, — прервал Гай.  
— Прежде чем отдать их девушке, я пометил банкноты краской, проявляющейся только в ультрафиолете. В течение недели Вейзи должен был передать деньги благотворительной организации, не так ли? — Гай кивнул. — На следующий день после якобы передачи я пробрался на склад и проверил сейф — помеченные купюры были на месте. Что на это скажешь?  
— Как ты смог открыть сейф?  
— Не зря же меня называют самым ловким разбойником Ноттингема, — усмехнулся Робин.  
— Впервые слышу, — нахмурился Гай.  
— Вот так вот грабишь богатых и раздаешь деньги бедным, а о тебе никто не знает, — Робин вздохнул.  
— И слава богу, — впервые подал голос симпатичный парень. — Чем меньше о нас знают враги, тем успешнее наши дела.  
— Не пытайся втолковать что-то разумное в эту упрямую голову, Уилл, — посоветовал Джон. — Когда я говорил ему не связываться с Гисборном, он меня даже не дослушал.  
— Любовь зла, — откликнулся тот.  
— Не обращай на Уилла внимания, — сказал Робин. — Ему везде мерещится романтика. Позвал я тебя потому, что ты лучше всех знаешь расположение и охранную систему служебных помещений в казино. Нам нужно незаметно пробраться в тайник, где Вейзи прячет черную прибыль.  
— Мне неизвестно о таком тайнике.  
— Не страшно, мне просто нужен план здания и чтобы ты помог туда проникнуть.  
— Я несколько дней нормально не спал, а теперь у меня начинает болеть голова, — пожаловался Гай.  
— Мы чувствуем себя так каждый день, — хмыкнул Мач.  
— Вы всерьез планируете ограбить казино Плантагенета? — переспросил Гай.  
— Серьезнее некуда, — вновь отозвался Мач, лихо заворачивая за угол.  
— А если я сдам вас Вейзи?  
— После всего, что он сделал? — Робин недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Какая уверенность в моих чувствах...  
— Моя уверенность всегда основывается на фактах, — улыбнулся Робин, положил руку на бедро Гая и провел по направлению к паху.  
Джон возвел глаза кверху, а Уилл смущенно отвернулся. Гай открывал и закрывал рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, не зная, как реагировать на столь откровенные заигрывания на публике. Действия Робина вызвали у него однозначную реакцию — кровь устремилась вниз, дыхание участилось, а зрачки расширились. К счастью, в салоне царил полумрак — спасибо затемненным стеклам, — и его возбуждение осталось незамеченным. Незамеченным всеми, кроме Робина, который сидел слишком близко. Его рука продолжала дразнить, поднимаясь все выше, пока не коснулась паха. Довольно хмыкнув, он сжал затвердевший член, и Гай стиснул подлокотник. "Не могу поверить, что он делает это у всех на виду", — Гай уже собирался возмутиться вслух, когда Робин убрал руку и как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался у Мача, сколько им еще ехать. Гай втянул воздух сквозь зубы и огляделся — казалось, ни Джон, ни Уилл не видели, что произошло. Он жалел только о том, что они не одни, иначе Робин закончил бы начатое. Наверное. Неудовлетворенный, он раздраженно обрывал все попытки Робина завязать разговор.  
— Вот злой какой, — прокомментировал Мач, оборачиваясь.  
— Следи за дорогой, — хором воскликнули Робин, Джон и Уилл.  
— Оставьте парня в покое, он хорошо управляется, — вступился за него Гай.  
— А он начинает мне нравиться, — усмехнулся Мач и еле вписался в крутой поворот.  
— Беру свои слова обратно, — пробормотал Гай под общий хохот. — Куда мы едем, кстати?  
— В логово зверя, — подмигнул Джон.  
— В наше убежище, — уточнил Уилл.  
— Ко мне домой, — добавил Робин.  
— Вы так и будете отвечать втроем? — Гай против воли улыбнулся.  
Остаток пути прошел куда веселее. Когда они выехали на проселочную дорогу, Мач заглушил двигатель.  
— Нам разве не следует завязать Гисборну глаза? — спросил он.  
— Поздно спохватился, — фыркнул Джон.  
— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил Робин.  
Уилл открыл было рот, но Гай замахал рукой и пообещал сделать, что угодно, если они прекратят говорить на три голоса.  
— Ничего, привыкнешь, — усмехнулся Робин. — Этим ребятам палец в рот не клади.  
— От тебя понахватались? — поинтересовался Гай.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто это что-то плохое.  
Гай поднял руки, показывая, что сдается.  
— Мач, долго мы тут будем стоять? — поинтересовался Джон. — Я жрать хочу, между прочим.  
— Тогда, конечно, надо торопиться, — в притворном ужасе воскликнул Мач и тронулся с места.

Убежище Робина оказалось обычным сельским домом, каких было пруд пруди за пределами Ноттингема. Неподалеку раскинулся лес, который когда-то занимал куда большую площадь и подступал к самому городу. Гай отметил, что соседи жили достаточно далеко, и Робин мог незаметно заниматься противоправной деятельностью.  
Отперев дверь, Робин проорал дурным голосом:  
— Дорогая, я дома!  
Гай возвел глаза к потолку. На крик Робина вышла симпатичная блондинка и... Гай помотал головой, но перед ним стоял граф Фридрих собственной персоной.  
— Добрый день, мистер Гисборн, — слегка наклонил голову Фридрих. — Надеюсь, поездка не доставила вам неудобств.  
— Спасибо... э-э-э... граф.  
— О, какие могут быть условности между друзьями? Зовите меня Фридрихом.  
— Друзьями? — Гай начал подозревать, что Робин не только мухлевал в карты и грабил казино, но и выращивал на заднем дворе травку для личного употребления.  
— Сообщниками, если хотите.  
— А что вы тут вообще делаете? — без обиняков спросил Гай. — Вейзи и вам перешел дорогу?  
— Вовсе нет, я с самого начала помогал Робину.  
— Значит, когда вы устроили тот скандал и настояли на встрече с управляющим...  
— ...Я просто отвлекал внимание охраны от Робина, — кивнул Фридрих.  
— Немыслимо.  
Вперед вышла девушка и мило улыбнулась:  
— Я Мэриан.  
— Дайте угадаю: вы используете свой шарм, чтобы отвлекать клиентов казино от игры?  
— Робин, ты уже рассказал ему наш план? — удивилась Мэриан.  
— Нет, конечно, он ведь еще не дал согласие на участие.  
— Он не дал согласие, а ты привез его в наше убежище? — раздался незнакомый мужской голос. — Ты что, рехнулся?  
В комнату вошел молодой человек непримечательной внешности. Он бурно жестикулировал и явно не собирался сдавать позиции.  
— Алан, что ты в самом деле?..  
— Нет, Робин, ответь, какого дьявола ты показал ему "Шервуд"?  
— "Шервуд"? — переспросил Гай.  
— Так мы называем этот дом, — тихо ответила Мэриан. — Это из-за леса поблизости.  
— ...от него избавиться, — закончил тираду Алан. — Я понимаю, что у тебя чешутся яйца, но не мог бы ты трахать этого красавца в другом месте?  
— Почему все так уверены, что мы любовники? — с горечью спросил Гай, глядя в потолок.  
— Робин часто о тебе говорил, — объяснила Мэриан. — С таким постоянством он думает только о своих бойфрендах, вот мы и решили... Ну, ты понимаешь. Только и слышно было, какой ты замечательный и как ты нам нужен. Нужен ты был только Робину, конечно, в чем его все и убеждали, но если он на чем-то зациклится...  
— Можешь не продолжать, — вздохнул Гай и потер глаза. Голова разболелась с новой силой. — Я тоже не хочу участвовать в ваших делах.  
— Это не важно. Если Робин что-то решил...  
— Он что, принудит меня силой?  
— Нет, но у него поразительный дар убеждения, — улыбнулась Мэриан и отошла.  
— Алана он, кажется, не убедил, — усмехнулся Гай, наблюдая за разворачивающейся баталией.  
— Это может затянуться, — заметил Фридрих. — Алан почти так же упрям, как Робин, и у него на все противоположная точка зрения.  
— Почему же Робин держит его в команде?  
— Алан — лучший медвежатник в Европе.  
— Понятно. А скажите, граф... Фридрих, есть тут аптечка и лишнее спальное место?  
— Аптечка есть, а вот спальня...  
— Мне хватит и дивана в тихом углу. — Фридрих только развел руками. — Хотя бы дайте таблетки от головы, — взмолился Гай.  
Запив обезболивающее минералкой, Гай с тоской подумал, что вот теперь влип по полной. Если он откажется помочь Робину, с Алана станется зарезать его во сне и закопать труп в лесу. Хотелось залечь куда-нибудь и проспать несколько дней. Робин с Аланом все еще о чем-то спорили, их голоса иглами впивались в голову. Гай решил, что с него хватит.  
— Тихо! — прикрикнул он. К его удивлению, воцарилась тишина. — Ты, Алан, займись чем-нибудь полезным, например, изучи кодовый замок Вейзи. Ты, Робин, приготовь мне постель. Сам можешь спать на полу, мне все равно. Кто умеет готовить? — Мач поднял руку. — Приготовишь обед. Фридрих и Мэриан пусть подумают, как отвлечь Вейзи. Джон, проверь машину: бензин, масло и прочее. Уилл тебе поможет. А я иду спать, и только попробуйте поднять меня раньше ужина!  
Ответом Гаю было молчание и удивленные лица. И только Робин сиял, как начищенный двухпенсовик.  
— Так где я буду спать? — несколько тише спросил Гай.  
Все взгляды устремились на Робина.  
— Со мной, — ослепительно улыбнулся тот.

***

Обезболивающее начало действовать, и Гай заснул, как только голова коснулась подушки. Двуспальная кровать Робина была неприлично удобна и находилась в его полном распоряжении. Возможно, именно из-за этой роскоши он с трудом разлепил веки, когда Робин позвал его ужинать.  
— Я, пожалуй, пропущу, — зевнул Гай, накрываясь одеялом с головой.  
— Нет уж, ты так напугал Мача, что он приготовил лучший стейк в своей жизни. Извольте отведать, мистер Гисборн, — и Робин сдернул с него одеяло.  
— Твою мать! — Гай резко сел и прикрыл рукой пах.  
— Извини, — Робин не смутился ни на йоту, наоборот, он с любопытством разглядывал Гая. — Не знал, что ты голый.  
— Верни одеяло, — потребовал Гай, протягивая свободную руку.  
— Ужин, — покачал головой Робин.  
— Отвернись хотя бы.  
Робин нехотя повиновался, но в лакированных дверцах шкафа ему было прекрасно видно, как одевается Гай. Сложен тот был хорошо: длинные ноги, красивые ягодицы, узкая талия и широкие плечи, не перекаченная, но и не слабая грудь. Неудивительно, что Вейзи так к нему прикипел.

Гай ел без аппетита: все еще хотелось спать, к тому же мучили угрызения совести — он не мог решиться предать Джона Плантагенета. В отличие от Вейзи хозяин казино ничего плохого ему не сделал. После смерти старшего брата Джон унаследовал бизнес и тут же навел порядок. Если Ричард особо не интересовался деятельностью казино, то Джон регулярно посещал игровые залы.  
Робин с друзьями обсуждали новый фильм про супергероев и ни словом не обмолвились о предстоящем ограблении. Гай не понимал, почему они вели себя так спокойно. Сам он жутко нервничал, хотя еще не согласился помогать им.  
— Гай, что с тобой? — Мэриан коснулась его руки.  
Тот помолчал, затем спросил с искренним интересом:  
— Если я откажусь идти с вами, Робин меня убьет?  
— Конечно, нет, — улыбнулась девушка, — а вот Алан может.  
— Спасибо, успокоила.  
— Поверь, это не обычное преступление. Робин жертвует все благотворительным организациям. Ты поможешь не преступникам, а беднякам, у которых не осталось надежды получить хоть какую-то медицинскую помощь и умереть сытыми.  
— Все равно это неправильно, а я законопослушный гражданин Великобритании.  
— Посмотри на это с другой стороны: казино грабит игроков, и деньги оседают в карманах Вейзи и Плантагенета.  
— Насильно мы никого не затаскиваем, — возразил Гай.  
— Тем не менее, сама система азартных игр устроена так, что игроки всегда в проигрыше. Разве это справедливо?  
Гай потер виски:  
— Это демагогия. Так любой бизнес можно назвать грабительским. Кто-то богатеет, кто-то теряет...  
— Это честная конкуренция, — вмешался в разговор Уилл, — а казино всегда используют нечистые методы, чтобы оставаться доходными.  
— Хорошо, вы меня убедили, — поднял руки Гай, — но это не повод становиться соучастником преступления.  
— Никто об этом не узнает, если ты никому не расскажешь, — пожал плечами Уилл. — Нас еще ни разу не ловили на горячем.  
Чувствуя, что начинает поддаваться на уговоры, Гай выложил последний довод:  
— Вейзи, конечно, мерзавец, и я с радостью посмотрю, как он сядет в лужу, но Джон Плантагенет не должен платить за ошибки своего управляющего.  
— А мне кажется, — ответила Мэриан, — что он отвечает за поступки своего работника. Ему ничто не мешало уволить Вейзи.  
— Он просто не знает, на что тот способен.  
— Владелец казино должен быть в курсе таких вещей, — поддержал Мэриан Уилл.  
— И все равно... — Доводы были железными, но что-то продолжало грызть Гая.  
— Скажу по секрету, — понизила голос Мэриан, — твое участие в этом деле необязательно. Робин хорошо изучил казино изнутри. Думаешь, мы каждый раз посвящаем в свои планы кого-то из сотрудников тех заведений, которые грабим? У нас отличная команда, и ты здесь только потому, что так захотел Робин. Если откажешься, мы закончим это дело без тебя. Серьезно, никто тебя не остановит, если ты решишь сейчас уйти.  
Гая кольнула обида — он-то думал, что играет важную роль. Мрачно уставившись в тарелку, он отложил вилку и нож. Если уходить, то сейчас, завтра может быть поздно. Уилл бросал на него сочувственные взгляды, а на Мэриан — неодобрительные. Та покраснела, будто стыдясь своих слов. Остальные же бурно веселились. Гай исподлобья наблюдал за Робином: тот хохотал над похабной шуточкой Джона. Ничто не выдавало в этом легкомысленном парне известного грабителя. Робин снял толстовку, оставшись в одной майке, которая лишь подчеркивала его худобу. Гай злорадно представил, как Робин явится в казино, а идиот Джексон ничего не заподозрит.  
— С удовольствием бы на это посмотрел, — пробормотал он в предвкушении.  
В предвкушении? Он же не собирался идти на дело...  
— Гай, ты что? — отодвинулся от него Уилл. — Не скалься так, ты меня пугаешь.  
— Вам от меня не избавиться, — усмехнулся Гай.  
Мэриан ойкнула:  
— Так ты остаешься?  
В наступившей тишине вопрос прозвучал особенно громко. Внезапно Гай оказался в центре внимания.  
— Куда ж вы без меня, салаги?  
— Никуда, — радостно согласился Робин, а остальные удивленно загудели. — Пойдем спать?  
— Где тут связь? — опешил Гай.  
— О, связь я тебе обеспечу, — заиграл бровями Робин и широко зевнул. — Длинный был денек, пора и честь знать.  
— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Гай, — а я еще посижу.  
Робин надулся:  
— Ты разве не пойдешь со мной?  
— С тобой? — притворно удивился Гай. — Ты же спишь на диване в гостиной.  
— Ты правда собираешься согнать меня с моей же кровати?  
— Это было бы слишком жестоко, — хмыкнул Гай. — Твое ложе достойно короля. Ладно, можешь спать на левой половине.  
Робин выглядел, как кот, учуявший валерьянку. Или как человек, которому пообещали долгожданный секс.  
— Парни, вы бы не здесь договаривались, а? — простонал Алан, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— Уже уходим, правда, Гай? — Робин, как ужаленный, вскочил со стула и поспешил наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.  
— Повеселитесь хорошенько, — Фридрих протянул Мэриан руку. — Мы тоже на боковую, да, дорогая?  
— Счастливчики, — вздохнул Мач, провожая троицу взглядом.  
— Ничего, будет и на нашей улице праздник, — заявил Алан.

Этой ночью Гай и Робин удовлетворяли друг друга руками, еще не готовые к более серьезным действиям. Член Робина был длиннее, чем представлял себе Гай, а вот что думал Робин, он не знал. Наверное, ему нравилось, если судить по довольным вздохам и вскрику, когда он кончил. А потом откровенно поведал Гаю, что с первого взгляда его захотел и пытался привлечь внимание самого красивого мужчины в казино, но Гай его не замечал. До того дня, когда Робин надел яркую толстовку вместо делового костюма. Гай напряг память, но согласился, что в костюме он Робина не видел. Даже представить его не мог ни в чем, кроме джинсов.  
— Пока я не узнал твоего имени, я звал тебя Гудом, — с усмешкой сообщил Гай.  
— Капюшоном? Правда? А что, мне нравится. Может, даже возьму себе такое прозвище.  
— Робин Гуд?  
— Придется теперь ходить только в толстовке.  
— Тебе идет. Подчеркивает цвет глаз.  
— Только глаз?  
— И заставляет воображать, что скрывается под тонкой зеленой тканью, — признал Гай, гладя грудь Робина, и слегка сжал сосок.  
Дыхание Робина ускорилось, и он передвинул ладонь Гая на свой пах.  
— Так быстро? — удивился Гай, проведя по набухающему члену.  
Робин не ответил, только вцепился в плечи Гая и придвинулся еще ближе, так, что их тела соприкасались. Одной рукой Гай обхватил его за талию, а другой продолжил ему дрочить. Сам он еще не оправился от предыдущего оргазма и давно бы заснул, если бы Робин не отвлек его разговором. В этот раз Робин кончил молча и, перевернув Гая на спину, положил голову ему на грудь. Гай крепко его обнял и заснул почти мгновенно.

***

Робин объяснил задачу каждого в предстоящем ограблении, и Гаю далеко не все понравилось. Он поймал Робина на кухне, когда там никого не было, и выразил сомнения вслух:  
— Моя роль сводится к тому, что я пропущу вас через металлодетектор. Даже если никто не заметит, я не смогу помочь, если что-нибудь пойдет не так. Если Вейзи вас поймает...  
— Не волнуйся, он даже не узнает, что мы его грабим, — успокоил Робин. — С твоими планами здания у нас все получится быстро и легко.  
— Не будь так самоуверен, Вейзи очень опасен и совсем не дурак.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Робин, задержав взгляд на губах собеседника. — Все будет хорошо, поверь.  
Они не заметили, что за ними наблюдают.  
— Еще немного, и Гай лопнет от беспокойства, — заметил Мач.  
— Пусть лопается, — со злорадством ответил Алан. — Он мне не нравится.  
— Тебе почти никто не нравится. Но я могу его понять: надо пройти с Робином сквозь огонь и воду, чтобы убедиться — ему всегда все удается. Сам не понимаю, как.  
— Даже этого красавца соблазнил.  
— Ты как будто ревнуешь, — хмыкнул Мач.  
— Вот еще, я же не педик, — возмутился Алан.  
— Я вовсе не такую ревность имел в виду, — вздохнул Мач. — Ладно, пойдем отсюда, пока нас не застукали за подслушиванием.  
— И не обвинили в вуайеризме, — согласился Алан.  
Последнее, что они увидели, был Робин, прижавший Гая к холодильнику и упоенно исследовавший его рот языком.

Через какое-то время все узнали, что план поменялся.  
— Гай будет полезнее в зале, — объяснил Робин; за его спиной довольно ухмылялся Гисборн. — Поэтому Фридрих должен будет намекнуть Вейзи, что хотел бы вновь увидеть мистера Гисборна, который так хорошо проявил себя в прошлый раз. Разумеется, Вейзи не будет рассказывать, что понизил Гая в должности, но пошлет за ним из страха потерять богатого клиента.  
— Звучит по-пидорски, — проворчал Алан.  
— Надеюсь, Вейзи тоже так решит, — ничуть не смутился Робин.  
— А я? — спросила Мэриан.  
— Будешь висеть на Фридрихе, вдувать удачу в его кости и так далее — как мы и договаривались. Гай же будет крутиться неподалеку и не даст Вейзи уйти из игрового зала. Думаю, пари, которое предложит ему Фридрих, задержит нашего дорогого управляющего надолго.  
— А когда к нам присоединится Джак? — поинтересовался Уилл, краснея.  
— В казино. Будет разносить напитки.  
— Джак? — переспросил Гай.  
— Еще одна девушка из нашей команды, — пояснила Мэриан. — Она устроилась в казино уже после того, как тебя отправили торчать в дверях, поэтому ты ее не видел.  
— Остальное-то в силе? — вмешался Алан, недовольно косясь на Гая. — Раньше ты не менял свои планы лишь по желанию какого-то...  
— Алан, — перебил Робин, — я не меняю планы лишь потому, что кто-то так пожелал. Я их меняю, когда вижу в этом логику. Уж ты-то должен это понимать.  
— Ты его совсем не знаешь, в отличие от меня, — Алан явно не собирался отступать, хотя Мач предупреждающе дергал его за рукав. — И все мы в курсе, почему ты вообще его взял. Во всех смыслах "взял". Мне кажется, твои личные симпатии угрожают делу, нас всех могут разоблачить. Скажи, что я не прав, ну! Скажи.  
Робин оглянулся на Гая, но тот стоял, облокотившись о стену, и подчеркнуто смотрел в сторону. Остальные не отводили глаз от главаря, ожидая ответа.  
— Что конкретно тебя не устраивает, Алан? — спросил Робин.  
— Вейзи не клюнет. Во-первых, если Фридрих так хочет увидеть подле себя Гисборна, то почему он интересуется Мэриан? Во-вторых, Вейзи может не согласиться вернуть Гисборна в зал даже на один вечер, но при виде Фридриха, флиртующего с девушкой, подозрения у него останутся.  
— Фридрих же может быть би, — возразила Мэриан.  
— Ты это Вейзи объясни. И потом он так на тебя смотрит, что никто не поверит в его внезапные чувства к Гисборну.  
— Он прав, — вступил Гай. — Даже Вейзи поймет, что вы влюблены друг в друга. Надо придумать другую причину для возвращения меня в зал.  
— Да зачем ты вообще там нужен? — Алана, кажется, еще больше разозлило, что Гай принял его сторону.  
— Для безопасности, — невозмутимо ответил Гай. — И если все ваши уловки для отвлечения Вейзи не сработают, я вытащу из рукава козырь.  
— Какой козырь?  
— Не твое дело, Э'Дейл, — огрызнулся Гай, и каким-то образом это заставило Алана замолчать. — Надеюсь все же, что не придется его использовать.  
На лице Робина отразилось беспокойство, но он не стал делиться опасениями.  
— Гай может сам вернуть себе прежнюю должность, — сказал он вместо этого.  
— Что? — удивился Гай. — Я не собираюсь валяться у Вейзи в ногах, если ты об этом.  
— Не забывай, что Джон Плантагенет хорошо к тебе относится, так что можешь обратиться напрямую к нему.  
— Я что-то не понимаю, — вмешался Мач. — Разве мы не хотели, чтобы Гай стоял в дверях и пропускал нас мимо металлодетектора?  
— Значит, войдем со служебного входа, — ответил Робин.  
— Не факт, что Плантагенет мне поможет, — заметил Гай. — Особенно после того, как я второй день отсутствую на работе.  
— Вряд ли ему известны такие детали. Попробуй, а там посмотрим.  
Гай скептически хмыкнул, но все же решил позвонить Плантагенету и договориться о встрече.

Дальнейшие события развивались быстро. Плантагенет поговорил с Вейзи, и с завтрашнего дня Гай приступал к прежним обязанностям, но с зарплатой рядового охранника. Тем временем команда Робина спешно заканчивала подготовку к ограблению, и Гай смог остаться с ним наедине только вечером, в его — их — спальне. Робин толкнул его на кровать, стянул брюки и без предупреждения взял член в рот. Гаю только и осталось, что обхватить его голову руками и управлять движениями. Потом он ответил тем же, и Робин чуть не сорвал с него скальп, когда кончил.  
— Прости, — произнес он, погладив Гая по волосам. — Давно мне так хорошо не отсасывали.  
— Давай спать, — ответил Гай, смущенный похвалой. — Завтра день икс.  
Они разделись и по очереди приняли душ, потом устроились рядом в постели и еще какое-то время обсуждали предстоящее.  
— А о каком козыре ты говорил? — спросил внезапно Робин.  
— Думаю, ты догадываешься.  
Робин промолчал, и Гай уже дремал, когда услышал тихое: "Если Вейзи что-нибудь с тобой сделает, я его убью".

***

Весь вечер Гай чувствовал на себе взгляд Вейзи. Тот больше следил за ним, чем за постоянно проигрывающим Фридрихом. В какой-то миг Гай даже испугался, что Вейзи не примет пари. Все решилось за несколько секунд. Фридрих сделал предложение, Вейзи замешкался, явно не желая рисковать, а Гай сказал с нарочитой небрежностью:  
— Мистер Вейзи откажется от вашего пари, граф, в нашем казино такое не принято.  
То ли Вейзи задело местоимение "наше", то ли он готов был во всем идти против Гая, но пари тут же было принято. Теперь Вейзи не сможет отлучиться из зала и помешать Робину. Гай понадеялся, что у того все идет по плану. Вспоминая его слова за завтраком, он порозовел. "Если все получится — а у нас точно все получится, — прошептал ему на ухо Робин, — мы лично отпразднуем эту маленькую победу не такой уж и маленькой французской смертью". Можно было подумать, что если все сорвется, Робин даст обет целибата и секса у них не будет. О том, что его могут схватить на месте преступления и отправить за решетку, Гай даже не думал. Это казалось таким же невероятным, как нашествие инопланетян.  
Тем временем Вейзи с жадностью следил за рулеткой. На кону стояло слишком многое: если победит Фридрих, то отыграет все свои деньги, да еще получит столько же от Вейзи, если же выиграет Вейзи, то казино (читай — его управляющий) обогатится на кругленькую сумму. Как и было задумано, Фридрих проиграл. Вейзи был вне себя от счастья и распорядился отнести фишки графа — уже свои — в кассу. Гай понадеялся, что Робин заканчивает, ведь теперь Вейзи ничто не удерживало в зале.  
Гай обменялся взглядом с Фридрихом и едва заметно кивнул, давая понять, что все идет по плану. Все это время Вейзи о чем-то думал и теперь с радостным лицом развернулся к Гаю:  
— Такой крупный выигрыш тебе и не снился, да, мой мальчик? — Вейзи был в прекрасном расположении духа, раз забыл об их ссоре. — Нужно отнести денежки в сейф, пока они куда-нибудь не уплыли.  
Гай похолодел. Этот самый сейф сейчас вскрывал Робин, и Вейзи ни в коем случае нельзя было спускаться в подвал. Все обернулось совсем не так, как они планировали. Жадность Вейзи почему-то никто не принял во внимание. Вместо того чтобы забрать деньги после закрытия кассы, он хотел сделать это прямо сейчас.  
— Мистер Вейзи, а не заключить ли нам еще одно пари? — попытался остановить его Фридрих.  
— Возможно, но только после того, как я отнесу деньги в сейф.  
— Зачем, если они вам еще понадобятся?  
— Мне так хочется, — улыбка сошла с губ Вейзи, и он с подозрением уставился на Фридриха.  
— Как угодно, — пожал плечами Фридрих, — я только хотел сберечь вам время.  
— Не беспокойтесь, мои деньги не понадобятся, если я снова выиграю.  
Вейзи повернулся, чтобы уйти, и Гай шагнул вперед:  
— Я могу понести мешки с деньгами, сэр.  
— Не нужно, я сам справлюсь.  
— Позвольте все же вам помочь, — видя, что Вейзи собирается ему отказать, Гай понизил голос: — Я хочу загладить свою вину.  
Какое-то время Вейзи внимательно его разглядывал, затем сладко улыбнулся:  
— Что ж, дам тебе еще один шанс. Давай, беги к кассе, — и шлепнул его по заду, поторапливая.

По пути в подвал Гай усиленно думал, как уговорить Вейзи повернуть назад. Оставался только один вариант, тот самый, который так не понравился Робину.  
— Сэр, я хотел поговорить с вами наедине, — начал Гай.  
— Говори, мой мальчик, говори.  
— Это слишком личное, мне сложно формулировать на ходу.  
— Хорошо, расскажешь на обратном пути, — согласился Вейзи. — Или в моем кабинете.  
— А нельзя пойти туда прямо сейчас? — без особой надежды спросил Гай.  
— Сначала дело, Гисборн, удовольствие потом.  
Они вошли в первое подвальное помещение, Робин со своими людьми должен был работать в следующем. Проходя мимо огромного стола с макетом казино, Гай положил на него мешки с деньгами и встал перед Вейзи, загораживая ему путь.  
— Что еще? — недовольно осведомился Вейзи, пытаясь обойти его сбоку.  
Гай схватил его за лацканы пиджака, зажмурился и поцеловал. Губы у Вейзи были жесткие, совсем не такие, как у Робина, а рот слишком влажным, слишком... Гай через силу углубил поцелуй, обводя языком нёбо. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Вейзи стал отвечать. Он до боли стиснул ягодицы Гая и укусил его за нижнюю губу, затем отстранился. В глазах было удивление и недоверие.  
— Не мог ждать... так долго, — прерывисто выдохнул Гай.  
— Неужели? — Вейзи схватил его за мягкий член. — Не слышу страсти в твоих словах.  
— Просто... у меня с этим проблемы, — соврал Гай и потерся о руку Вейзи.  
— Что, не можешь его поднять? — хмыкнул тот и стал ласкать его член через ткань брюк, если грубые отрывистые движения можно было назвать лаской.  
Как Гаю ни противно было заниматься этим с Вейзи, его тело все же реагировало.  
— Может, перейдем в кабинет? — предложил он, косясь на дверь в соседнюю комнату. Ему привиделась мелькнувшая там тень.  
— Ты же вроде не мог ждать, — усмехнулся Вейзи и расстегнул ему ремень, потом ширинку.  
— Да, но... здесь так сыро...  
— Я тебя согрею.  
События развивались слишком быстро, и Гай с ужасом думал, как выйти из этой неприятной ситуации без вреда для себя и при этом не разозлить Вейзи. Он стал расстегивать брюки Вейзи, затем опустился перед ним на колени и взял в руку полностью вставший член. "Давай, ты можешь это сделать", — говорил он себе, глядя на чужую плоть перед лицом. Свою ошибку он понял слишком поздно — не надо было медлить. Вейзи ухватил его за плечи, поднял с пола и, толкнув вперед, нагнул над столом.  
— У меня на тебя другие планы, Гисборн, — сообщил он и одним движением спустил с него брюки вместе с трусами.  
— Не здесь, — твердо ответил Гай, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Это же проходной двор.  
— Хм... ты прав. Перейдем в мой кабинет. Только положу сначала деньги...  
— Что ж, если деньги для вас важнее меня... — и Гай стал одеваться, обиженно глядя в сторону.  
Вейзи замешкался, но взыгравшая в нем страсть победила.  
— Ладно, пойдем отсюда.  
— Я вас догоню, — пообещал Гай.  
— Что? Почему?  
— Мне надо в туалет.  
— А нельзя отложить?  
— Мне очень надо, — как можно печальнее вздохнул Гай. — Служебный прямо за углом, я быстро.

К облегчению Гая, Вейзи его послушался и вышел из подвала. А мог бы сказать, что как раз успеет положить деньги в сейф. От двери отделилась тень, и на свет вышел мрачный Робин.  
— Ну, наконец-то, — проворчал Гай. — Меня тут чуть не отымели, пока ты там сейф взламывал.  
— Я видел, — зловеще ответил Робин и подошел вплотную. — Вейзи труп.  
— Не будь к нему строг, я его спровоцировал. И мне, кстати, не понравилось.  
— Да? — Робин многозначительно посмотрел на выпуклость в брюках Гая.  
— Всего лишь реакция организма, — и Гай вернулся к интересующей его теме: — Вы закончили? Где твои люди?  
— Все нормально, они уже ушли.  
— Что? — не поверил Гай. — А ты что тут делаешь?  
— Хотел убедиться, что нет скрытых тайников, — Робин несколько смутился. — Я как раз собирался уходить, когда вошли вы с Вейзи.  
— Болван, — разозлился Гай. — Какого черта ты не свалил с остальными, как сделал бы любой нормальный вор? Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновался? Чуть не поседел! Даже пришлось целовать Вейзи, хотя я бы предпочел...  
Робин прервал его поцелуем. Гай и сам не заметил, как начал страстно отвечать: возбуждение, которое вызвал Вейзи, вернулось с новой силой и требовало удовлетворения.  
— Туалет, — прохрипел он и потащил Робина по коридору.  
К счастью, никого из служащих там не было, и Гай запер дверь на ключ. Как только он развернулся, Робин набросился на него и стал сдирать одежду.  
— Знаешь, каково мне было смотреть на ваши с Вейзи развлечения? — зашипел Робин. — Ты хоть представляешь, какой сексуальный видок у тебя был? Я чуть не кончил!.. Снимай ботинки.  
— Эй, холодно же, — проворчал Гай, но все же разулся и стащил брюки и трусы.  
Теперь он стоял полностью обнаженный при одетом Робине.  
— Я хочу тебя трахнуть прямо здесь и сейчас, — выдохнул тот, оглядывая его с ног до головы.  
— Так чего же ты ждешь? — усмехнулся Гай и приглашающе развел руками.  
Робин вытащил из кармана серебристый квадратик, разорвал зубами упаковку, поспешно расстегнул джинсы, высвободил член и раскатал по нему презерватив. Гай тем временем прислонился спиной к стене и поманил Робина пальцем, а когда тот приблизился вплотную, обхватил его за плечи и закинул ноги на талию. Робин охнул, но удержал его, тем более что основную часть веса приняла на себя стена.  
— Если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь, — пригрозил Гай, — у меня яйца лопнут.  
— Можешь дважды не просить, — с усилием выдавил Робин, поудобнее обхватил бедра Гая и одним движением вошел в него.  
Гай вскрикнул от боли и закусил губу.  
— Не тормози, — потребовал он, когда Робин остановился. — Я себя сегодня растянул.  
— Правда? — зрачки Робина расширились еще больше, и он толкнулся вверх. — Ты предвидел наш междусобойчик?  
— Нет, — смутился Гай, — просто дрочил, проснувшись после... э-э-э... откровенного сна.  
— И что снилось? — Робин двигался вперед-назад, на лбу выступил пот.  
— Ты, — хрипло ответил Гай и сильнее сжал ноги. От возбуждения его трясло. — Глубже, — взмолился он, пытаясь сам до упора насадиться на член.  
— Сменим позу, — пропыхтел Робин и поставил Гая на пол.  
Подчиняясь его указаниям, Гай оперся на раковину и устроился так, чтобы держаться руками за стенки изнутри, а Робин подхватил его под колени.  
— Скажешь, как тебе больше нравится, — велел он.  
Гай сжал ногами его бока и повис на руках. Робин толкнулся несколько раз, примеряясь и меняя угол вхождения. Когда Гай уже уверился, что умрет от перевозбуждения, Робин попал именно туда, куда было нужно — по простате, и его тряхануло так, будто по телу пропустили разряд тока.  
— Еще! — Гай почти взвыл от удовольствия.  
Робин больше не сдерживался, трахая его так, что, казалось, еще немного, и разорвет пополам. Мир сузился до одной точки в заднице. Гай откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь во власть ощущений.  
— Ты как? — выдохнул Робин.  
— Не могу... кончить... — простонал Гай. — Пожалуйста...  
Руки у обоих были заняты, поэтому стоящий колом член Гая, блестящий и скользкий от смазки, остался без внимания.  
— Быстрее! — прохрипел Гай. Перед глазами у него все плыло. На живот упали первые капли спермы. Он задрожал и чуть не отпустил раковину, на глазах выступили слезы.  
Кончал он долго, и все это время Робин продолжал быстро толкаться в ставшую тесной задницу. Вот он тоже застонал сквозь зубы, всхлипнул и замер, затем еще несколько раз двинулся и совсем остановился. Некоторое время они не шевелились: Гай с дрожащими от напряжения руками облокотился затылком о край раковины, Робин держал его под коленями, не спеша вынимать член.  
— Надо уходить, пока Вейзи не заподозрил неладное, — вздохнул Гай. — Помоги мне встать.  
Робин осторожно опустил ноги Гая на пол и обхватил его поперек груди, принимая на себя весь вес.  
— Не могу пошевелить и пальцем, — простонал Гай, обнимая Робина и желая забыться хотя бы на несколько минут.  
— Надо уходить, — возразил Робин, гладя его по мокрым волосам.  
Гай вздохнул и заставил себя выпрямиться. С ненавистью оглядев сваленную кучей одежду, он принялся натягивать трусы. Через несколько минут они с Робином выбрались в коридор: Гая пошатывало, и мыслями он явно витал далеко отсюда.

Гай плохо помнил, как они выбрались наружу, но сразу узнал черный минивэн, припаркованный на заднем дворе. При их появлении на лицах пассажиров отразилось облегчение. Одна девушка в красивом платье Гаю была незнакома, но внешность выдавала в ней уроженку Ирана или Израиля. Гай опустил голову на плечо Робина, игнорируя вопросы: "Что это с ним, шеф?", "Он не под наркотой? Глаза какие-то мутные", "Ты в него снотворное впихнул, что ли?" Робин только отшучивался, не выпуская Гая из объятий.  
— Надеюсь, я больше не увижу это казино, — прошептал Гай, закрывая глаза.  
— И этого старого хрыча.  
— И Вейзи, — согласился он, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Правда, теперь никто не примет меня на работу.  
— Останешься с нами, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Робин.  
— Куда я от тебя денусь? — зевнул Гай. — Только дурак откажется от первоклассного секса.  
Вокруг раздались покашливания и недовольные возгласы, и Гай вспомнил, что вообще-то они не одни. "Ой".  
— Надо отпраздновать, — нарушил неловкое молчание Мач. — Эй, ты чего ржешь?  
Робин прикрыл рот рукой, но плечи его продолжали вздрагивать.  
Гай ухмыльнулся:  
— Мы уже отпраздновали.

***

— Черный Рыцарь? — повторил Гай, приподнимая брови.  
— Звучит благородно, — не очень уверенно произнес Мач.  
— Средневеково, — добавил Уилл.  
— Глупо, — отрезал Алан.  
— А мне нравится, — Робина было не пронять.  
Вошедшего Фридриха встретил хохот.  
— Что тут у вас происходит? — поинтересовался он.  
— Гай придумал прозвище для Робина, а тот решил оказать ответную любезность, — пояснила Мэриан.  
— Какое же?  
— Гуд.  
— Нет, прозвище Гая.  
— Черный Рыцарь, — фыркнул Алан.  
— М-да, — глубокомысленно прокомментировал Фридрих, воздержавшись от оценки.  
— Кстати, "Гуд" звучит так же ужасно, — продолжил Алан и ткнул пальцем в сидящих рядом Робина и Гая. — У вас обоих нет фантазии. Прозвище должно идти от характера или внешности, а не от одежды, которую ты предпочитаешь. Джон у нас бугай, и его называют Маленьким, чтобы подчеркнуть высокий рост. Уилл вечно краснеет по любому поводу — он Скарлет. А меня вы почему-то отказываетесь называть компьютерным гением, хотя именно я распространяю в интернете слухи о доброте Робина.  
— Так вот в чем дело, — хохотнул Джон. — Ты ревнуешь и оттого злишься на Гая, которому повезло больше.  
— У Джак нет прозвища, — справедливо заметил Уилл.  
— Зачем ей прозвище с таким-то именем? — отмахнулся Алан.  
Это оказалось ошибкой. Следующие полчаса девушка читала ему лекцию о происхождении имен и расизме.

Гай толкнул Робина локтем и встал из-за стола. Пока они поднимались на второй этаж, Робин не умолкал ни на минуту:  
— Тебе нравится прозвище, да? Скажи, если хочешь другое, у нас в команде демократия. Только не выбирай что-нибудь типа Самый Сексуальный Член Банды, а то остальные обзавидуются. А вот ССЧБ никто не сможет расшифровать, но произносить ужасно неудобно... Так как? Будешь Черным Рыцарем?  
Гай представил реакцию остальных на прозвище, содержащее слово "член", и вздрогнул. Робин и так не особенно скрывал их отношения, что некоторых раздражало. Уилл и Джак, как понял Гай, не решались признаться друг другу в чувствах и нервно реагировали на все, что касалось секса. Джон был слишком добродушен, чтобы высказывать недовольство вслух, а вот Алан откровенно раздражался. Мач был единственным, кто считал их просто близкими друзьями, которые целуются в губы. А Робин по какой-то непонятной Гаю причине не стремился разуверять Мача. "Мы вместе воевали, — пояснил он однажды, — и Мач был свидетелем изнасилования солдата своим командиром. В нашей команде я главный, и ты вроде как мне подчиняешься, так что..." Тогда же Гай узнал, что стал первым любовником Робина, которого тот затащил в команду.  
— Эй, Гай, ты меня слышишь? — Робин помахал ладонью перед его лицом.  
Гай и не заметил, как они добрались до спальни. Робин остановился в дверях и переминался с ноги на ногу, явно нервничая, что было на него не похоже.  
— Послушай, — начал он, — ты ведь теперь с нами, да? Ты же знаешь, что мы здесь живем? Дом большой, места хватает, и еще несколько комнат можно обставить. Поэтому я подумал, что ты... что тебе было бы удобнее переселиться ко мне... то есть к нам... в логово разбойников, так сказать, — Робин натянуто рассмеялся, внимательно наблюдая за Гаем.  
Гай удивился столь официальному приглашению. По сути, он давно переехал к Робину, разве что оставил за собой и городскую квартиру. На случай, если он не так понял намерения Робина, и их отношения — лишь кратковременная интрижка. Теперь же Робин подтвердил, что настроен серьезно. Гай улыбнулся и шагнул вперед. Не успел Робин понять, что происходит, как оказался припертым к стене. Гай в несколько секунд избавил его от футболки и взялся за джинсы.  
— Почему ты выбрал мне такое странное прозвище? — промурлыкал Гай, оставив на шее Робина засос.  
Глаза у того затуманились, и ответил он не сразу:  
— У рыцарей ведь были мечи...  
— М-м-м?  
— Длинные мечи, — уточнил Робин, прикипая взглядом к натянувшимся в определенном месте брюкам Гая.  
— М-м-м...  
— Вот я и подумал, что эти члены... ой, то есть мечи...  
Гай не дал Робину договорить, накрыв его губы своими. Такой ответ, судя по издаваемым звукам, его удовлетворил.

Проснулся Гай первым. После секса Робин имел привычку залезать на него сверху, накрывая своим телом. Гай решил, что в нем играют собственнические инстинкты. Несколько раз он сдвигал Робина, но утром все равно обнаруживал себя под ним. В конце концов, он сдался и стал даже находить в такой близости плюсы: например, утренний стояк Робина поднимал ему не только настроение, но и нечто более материальное.  
В этот раз он не стал ждать, пока тот проснется, и отправился в ванную. Закончив одеваться, он оставил на подушке записку: "Нужно кое-что сделать в городе. Не жди к вечеру. Гай. P.S. Не позволяй Мачу снимать грязное постельное белье. В прошлый раз пришлось соврать, что пятна на простыне от йогурта, а вовсе не от того, о чем он подумал. Когда он стал их нюхать, чтобы в этом убедиться, мне было очень неловко. Или скажи ему, наконец, что мы трахаемся. PPS. Кажется, он считает, что ты не способен есть в постели, не свиняча ;)"  
Гай еле успел на первый поезд, идущий в Ноттингем.

***

Секретарша кивнула, и Гай, чувствуя себя несколько не в своей тарелке, вошел в кабинет Джона Плантагенета. Когда он позвонил, чтобы объяснить свой уход с работы (по его версии, практически правдивой, дело было в приставаниях Вейзи), владелец казино пригласил его зайти в офис. Желая покончить с этой частью своей жизни, Гай был готов на все, вплоть до публичного осуждения. Но только не к этому.  
— Что? — потрясенно переспросил он. — Вы хотите, чтобы я стал управляющим вместо Вейзи?  
— Пойми, Гай... Ведь я могу называть тебя Гаем?  
— Это мое имя, — Гай равнодушно дернул плечом.  
— После ограбления я навел справки обо всех работниках, — продолжил Плантагенет. — Оказалось, что Вейзи присваивал огромную часть прибыли казино, и ее львиная доля попала в руки преступников. Я, конечно, был в курсе, что мой управляющий не вполне честен — кто в наше время не обворовывает хозяев? — но не думал, что все приняло такой оборот. Не удивлюсь, если именно он был сообщником грабителей.  
— Почему?  
— У него был самый веский мотив — сокрытие украденных у меня денег. Нет прибыли — нет вопросов.  
— А я вам зачем?  
— У тебя самый чистый послужной список: за годы работы в казино ни единого пятнышка на имени. Сам понимаешь, как сложно найти такого человека. Вот я и решил, что ты лучший кандидат на должность управляющего.  
Гай недоверчиво покачал головой:  
— А Вейзи?  
— Его я уволил.  
— Но ведь нет доказательств, что он причастен к ограблению.  
— Дело не в ограблении, Гай, а в том, что он стал слишком много о себе воображать, — Плантагенет помолчал, затем добавил, будто только сейчас вспомнил: — Еще некоторые охранники пожаловались, что он пользовался положением, чтобы склонять к сексу. Звучит не особо правдоподобно, но, так или иначе, Вейзи у них популярностью явно не пользовался. Если он набрал в штат гомофобов, сам виноват, — Плантагенет открыл складное зеркальце и пригладил бородку, не заметив отвращения на лице Гая. — Когда ты сможешь приступить к работе?  
— Честно говоря, я хотел бы сделать перерыв...  
— Отпуск еще никому не повредил, верно? — перебил его Плантагенет и подмигнул. — Двух недель тебе хватит?  
— Нет, мистер Плантагенет, вы не поняли...  
— Три? Ладно, пусть будет три.  
— Нет, я не хочу...  
— Ну-ну, Гай, казино не может обходиться без управляющего целый месяц. Да и что ты будешь делать все это время?  
Плантагенет вновь отвлекся, теперь на прическу, и Гай наконец-то договорил:  
— Мистер Плантагенет, я пытаюсь вам сказать, что не собираюсь больше работать в вашем казино.  
— О чем ты? У меня лучшее казино в Ноттингеме. Если дело в зарплате...  
— Меня больше не интересует эта сфера деятельности.  
— Вы уже все для себя решили, мистер Гисборн? — тон Плантагенета тут же сделался официальным и холодным.  
— Да, но я не собираюсь уходить к вашим конкурентам, если вас именно это волнует.  
— Если все же решите вернуться к работе... — тот сразу же подобрел.  
— Ваше предложение будет для меня приоритетным, — кивнул Гай.  
Теперь он был уверен, что никогда не будет работать ни у Плантагенета, ни в каком-либо другом казино. С него хватит жадности и наплевательского отношения к работникам.

Разобравшись с квартирным контрактом, Гай принялся собирать немногочисленные вещи — пары-тройки коробок и одного чемодана должно было хватить. Он как раз выгребал все из шкафа, когда в дверь постучали. На пороге стоял Робин с решительным видом и явно на взводе.  
— Привет, — удивленно произнес Гай. — Зачем пришел?  
— Тепленький прием, нечего сказать, — возмутился Робин. — Тебя нет несколько дней, а ты мне "Зачем пришел?" Мог бы и предупредить, что уходишь.  
— Разве ты не прочел мою записку?  
— Такие вещи в записке не сообщают, — мрачно ответил Робин.  
— Не хотел тебя будить, — недоуменно сказал Гай, не понимая, почему Робин с ним так холоден. — Ладно, поможешь мне со сборами, — он махнул рукой.  
Робин оглядел почти пустую квартиру:  
— Переезжаешь?  
— Ну да.  
— Куда? — равнодушно осведомился Робин. Чересчур равнодушно.  
Гай закрыл дверцу шкафа и внимательно посмотрел на него. Робин несомненно был взволнован и... да, расстроен. Что случилось с жизнерадостным Робином Локсли? Может, кто-то из его друзей заболел или... арестован? Гай сел на постель и похлопал рукой рядом с собой, но Робин будто не понял приглашения, продолжая подпирать стену.  
— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Гай.  
— Ты мне скажи.  
— Не понял.  
— Имей совесть произнести это вслух! — неожиданно взорвался Робин. — Простого "нет" было бы достаточно, но ты решил трахнуть меня напоследок, а затем свалил в закат, оставив лишь вшивую записку.  
— Э-э-э...  
— Не экай на меня! Мог бы хотя бы позвонить, Гисборн! Или у тебя мобильник разрядился? Ну? Что придумаешь?  
Гай понадеялся, что не выглядит совсем уж как идиот, с отвисшей челюстью и глупейшим лицом.  
— Так ты передумал, что ли, жить вместе? — понял он. Настала очередь Робина хватать ртом воздух. — Ничего страшного, арендодатель вряд ли за несколько часов нашел другого квартиранта, так что я могу заключить с ним новый контракт. Надеюсь, это ничего не изменит? — добавил Гай, начиная волноваться. — Я имею в виду, мы же продолжим встречаться?  
— Ты со мной порвал! — воскликнул Робин, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.  
— Локсли, ты что, пил?  
— Ну... хлебнул малость пивка, а что? — слегка сбавил обороты Робин, но тут же продолжил с прежним напором: — Не уходи от темы, гад...  
— Гай.  
— Гад, — не согласился Робин.  
— Стоп. Почему ты считаешь, что я тебя бросил?  
— Когда я спросил, не хочешь ли ты ко мне переехать, ты ничего не ответил, затем я проснулся, а тебя уже не было. Обычно ты не уезжаешь, не предупредив.  
— Записка, — напомнил Гай.  
— Оставил чертову записку, где ругал Мача...  
— Локсли, ты либо слепой, либо тупой. Я же написал, что мне надо кое-что сделать в Ноттингеме, прежде чем я смогу к тебе переехать. Да хотя бы вещи собрать!  
Воцарилась тишина.  
— Так ты собирался переселиться в "Шервуд"? — недоверчиво переспросил Робин.  
— А что же еще? — возмутился Гай.  
— Я думал, ты со мной порвал...  
— С чего бы?  
— Кто тебя знает? Неужели нельзя было сказать, когда я тебя спрашивал? Я не ожидал признаний в любви, дурацких стишков и прочей лабуды, но, блядь!.. И в записке ни слова не было про переезд!  
— Я думал, ты понял, — смутился Гай. — Ты предложил, потом мы... ну...  
— Трахнулись, — подсказал Робин.  
— Занялись любовью, — поправил Гай. — Если бы я не хотел с тобой жить, то так бы и сказал, нет? Но зная, каким ты бываешь твердолобым, оставил на всякий случай записку и...  
— Гисборн, я тебя ненавижу! — с чувством произнес Робин, скинул ботинки и запрыгнул на постель.

Через некоторое время они, обессиленные, лежали на узкой кровати Гая. Одежда в художественном беспорядке валялась по всей комнате.  
— Надо ссориться почаще, — с мечтательной улыбкой протянул Робин.  
— Если бы я знал, что тебе так понравится римминг, давно бы сделал.  
— Кажется, нам обоим стоит чаще пользоваться словами, — рассмеялся Робин. — Впрочем, твой язык явно создан для большего. Скажи, а хоть немного не было противно?  
— Попробуй и узнаешь, — усмехнулся Гай, обнимая его.  
— Не сомневайся. Я вообще собираюсь на тебе опыты ставить.  
— Еще никто этого не делал. Будет очень больно?  
— Невыносимо, — серьезно ответил Робин. — Ты будешь молить о пощаде, но я не позволю тебе кончить, пока не доведу до пика раз десять.  
— Пики, мечи... Я знал, что ты сведешь меня с ума, — зевнул Гай и закрыл глаза.  
Через несколько минут в бок вонзился острый локоть:  
— Эй, тебе еще собирать вещи.  
— Мгм...  
— Не спи.  
— А чего спешить? Дособираю потом.  
— Я припарковался у пожарного гидранта, — признался Робин.  
— Ты что?.. Локсли, ты хотя бы пять минут можешь не вляпываться в неприятности?  
— Это было единственное свободное место перед входом, а объезжать квартал не хотелось.  
Не сговариваясь, они вскочили и подбежали к окну. Прямо на их глазах муниципальный грузовик с машиной Робина на прицепе завернул за угол, мигнув на прощание желтым маячком.  
— И как мы теперь вернемся в "Шервуд"? — растерянно спросил Робин.  
— На поезде, как и все честные люди, — Гай ухмыльнулся и притянул его к себе. — Так что ты говорил про опыты? Спешить уже явно некуда.

**Author's Note:**

> Гуд (hood, англ.) — капюшон


End file.
